The Singer and Stupid Face
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: After 9 years, the silly singer and shy boy meet once again the ball. *Willow/Fabian AU*


***le sigh***

**Another Christmas one-shot! As I said, I'm taking prompts from everybody and writing one-shots and you get the drill…**

**Anyways, Stars was up next so I'm doing a Willow/Fabian one-shot for her! **

**Let's hope I can do this…**

**and I'm sorry about the title, couldn't come up with anything sweet and charming...  
**

* * *

Colorful lights were hung around the town's stores and beautiful carols were being sung by the housing kids. They had the most cheerful smiles on their face throughout the songs even though they had to dress up as poor children from the 1900's. One particular girl, with fire given hair sang loudly with an angel given smile.

"Alright, kids that's enough carols for tonight!" Ms. Cane, the housing lady said with sweet gentle voice. The children ran off starting their own games in the snow-covered streets of their little town. The fiery red-head grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her to a door.

"Willow!" the girl with brown hair exclaimed.

"K!" Willow yelled back. The front door opened to reveal a boy, the same age as them in his costume also. He smiled and waved.

"Hi Fabian!" Both girls said cheerfully.

"Well go on Fabian, play with your friends." His mother encouraged. Fabian smiled and jumped off the porch and followed the girls out into the streets.

"Can you believe it Fabian? This Christmas Ms. Cane and we have finally raised enough money to take us to the _Time Traveler's Ball._" Willow exclaimed as they walked down the snowed covered pavement.

"It is! We could finally go together as planned!" Fabian said excitedly.

"Am I the third wheel now?" K.T. exclaimed. Fabian and Willow laughed.

"Eddie can take you." Fabian suggested as they walked towards the bakery.

"Him? EW Fabian!" K.T. yelled at him. Fabian shrugged and mumbled something before they all took off to the bakery.

They all entered the shop with a smile on their face. They ran up to the counter and slipped on the tips of their toes to take a look at their foods.

"Hey!' A man said. The three kids looked up to see the smiling face of the baker, Jerome and his wife Mara.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Clarke." They all said together as if they were singing. Mara gave them a big smile and Jerome handed them cookies.

"Thank you!" they all said and sat at the nearest table.

"So what is the theme for the ball?" Willow asked.

"Victorian England, in the 1900's." Fabian sighed. Willow and K.T. groaned and threw their heads back.

"For the 3rd year a row!" Willow exclaimed.

"I know right?" Fabian asked.

Mara looked at the kids and smiled, knowing she would have her own child in less than 6 months. Jerome smiled and wrapped an arm around and looked at the smiling kids too.

"Uh… Mara?" Jerome asked pointing to the decoration placed above the kids table. Mara gasped.

"Ohhh! Fabian! Willow!" K.T. exclaimed as she pointed to the mistletoe hanging above them. Willow and Fabian looked up. Willow gasped and Fabian blushed.

"EW! You guys have to kiss!" K.T. moaned and covered her eyes, the excitement washing away. Fabian started to shy away when Willow cleared her throat.

"Stop being so shy, stupid face." Willow said suing the nickname she had given him in the second grade. Willow shrugged and placed a light kiss on Fabian's lips unexpectedly. Fabian froze as Willow pulled back.

"Alright." Willow said and threw away her napkin. Fabian shook his head and unfroze himself from his spot and followed Willow and K.T.

'_My first kiss!' _Willow thought and skipped happily throughout the streets.

* * *

_**9 years later…**_

Willow played with her bright red hair as she stood next to the food table. She didn't remember the last time she visited her old town and went to the _Time Traveler's Ball. _Right now she wore a blue vintage dress she had found from the thrift shop paired with some brown leather flats. They also said that masks were included, so she wore a flower patterned mask with light blue sparkles all over it.

Some slow music started to begin and boys started asking girl's to dance. Willow spotted K.T across the room talking with Eddie as they slowly danced through the crowd. She sighed and leaned against the table.

'_I wonder when I'll be asked to dance.' _Willow wondered.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, sending her red hair flying. She came face to face with a boy about the same age as her wearing a silver suit with a black tie standing in front of her holding out his head.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, with his blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

"Uh, sure!" She said. He nodded and took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

"So, stranger…" Willow started. The brown-eyed boy looked at her curiously as she spun her around.

"Why try to sweep me off my feet?" Willow asked. The boy laughed.

"To be honest, you remind me of someone I used to know." He said. Willow looked into his brown eyes again and wished she could remove the blasted silver mask he wore.

"Weird! You do too!" Willow exclaimed silently. He spun her again slowly.

"How weird." He commented. The song ended and the boy bowed while she curtsied.

"Nice to meet you…" Willow trailed off. He cleared his throat and shook her hand.

"Fabian." He said. Willow gasped and everything came back to her. She leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Stupid face!" She laughed. Fabian pulled back with a smile.

"Willow?" he asked.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed over the loud music. She pulled off her mask, as he did too.

"I can't believe it's you!" Fabian yelled.

"What are you doing here!?" Willow exclaimed.

"My mom brought me here to visit my dad." Fabian replied.

"My dad brought me here to visit my mom!" Willow exclaimed.

"I've missed you-!"

"Alright, party people it's time for the mistletoe spotlight of the night! Remember, the two people standing under or near the mistletoe will have to give a smooch for the audience!" The Dj said with energy. Willow and Fabian laughed and waited for the spotlight to land on a couple.

"Willow!" A voice yelled from across the room. The bright spotlight shone over Fabian and Willow and everybody started chanting, 'KISS'.

"C'mon, stupid face." Willow said. Willow grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Everybody cheered and the spotlight left them. Fabian and Willow pulled back with smiles on their faces before willow spoke,

"You're a much better kisser then I remember."

* * *

**Yay another 1,000 word Christmas one-shot! And this time for Willow and Fabian! Ugh, I'm gonna be a hipster shipper and stay away from Fabina for a while! Sorry!**


End file.
